The Golden Prince
by Trapped-in-your-asylum
Summary: AU fic. Aokise. bits of one sided Akashi x Kise. Kise is a prince, and Aomine an ordinary commoner who had a talent in basketball. Their longing meshes into a passionate meeting. Under the fireworks. His brother Akashi is possessive and jealous, and they went into the cobweb of his plots.
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Prince

Warnings: BL, AU fic, May be M rated in the future

Pairings: Aomine x Kise

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of this character.

Chapter 1 When Blue Meets Golden

Sighing, the golden haired prince looked down with his arms lazily perched in the balcony, he was envious- at the sight of those commoners playing basketball so freely- the game he could never play with the other gentle breed. His sight went back at the tanned player- whose movements were so agile and skillful that even the prince was catching himself admiring the commoner. The way that muscular arm went to put the ball into the hoop- regardless of his posture and position was admirable. He had decided, when he will become king, he'll definitely create a ball tournament which even the King can participate in.

A voice came from his back, it was no one else but his childhood friend Kasamatsu Yukio- being older than him and born from a viscount family, he had been chosen to be his companion. "There you are, Prince. Loafing around from your studies again!" The chide was angry and tired, Kise would give him a carefree smile and continue to watch the basketball play. It was a pretty definite game, with the tanned player taking all the points himself.

"Ne, Kasamatsucchi." The prince always had added chi to all the people he liked, and Kasamatsu was no exception, even though he dislikes the nickname enough and twitched his eyebrows when he heard it. "I wonder if I'm allowed to play basketball with those people."

"Associating with commoners and playing with them won't do you good. I thought you knew that already." Kasamatsu said flatly.

The prince pouted a bit and continues to watch the tanned player, who by now is taking a towel and drinking a bottle of water- he had won the game. Their eyes met for a while and the deep blue eyes met the golden ones. Not missing a beat, the tanned player smiled at him impishly and waved at him while Kise was startled, he hadn't seen someone with such dark blue eyes before.

Kise had wanted to wave back and him and to talk to him a bit but Kasamatsu had his hand on his shoulder, a subtle warning- so he only smiled in longing and pain and went back to the recesses of the bleak, boring castle.

xxx

"Dai chan!" An energetic pink haired girl was speaking excitedly to the tanned player, her face curious and her smile cheerful, "Who are you waving at?"

"Keep your voice down, Satsuki. It hurts my ears." The tanned player Aomine Daiki said to his childhood friend Momoi Satsuki. Since they had been born, they had always been together. And sometimes it can be annoying.

"But you won't answer my question, Dai chan." She pouted, and shifted her attention to the boy with a weak presence- Kuroko Tetsuya- her beloved crush and Aomine's best friend. "Look, Tetsu kun, he's so mean to me."

"It's that blond guy who always watches us everyday. I figure he would want to play." Aomine finally explained- pointing at the castle.

Momoi put her hands on her hips while saying, "Sheesh, Dai chan. There's only spoiled nobles who think they're the best there. They wouldn't want to play with us commoners."

"Well," Aomine picked a nearby ball and put it on the hoop, "It would be fun to kick some noble's asses in basketball." He never misses.

"What do you think Tetsu kun?" Momoi always insists that she should ask for Kuroko's opinion- since he's the most cool-headed of the group.

"I've heard that the prince has blond hair." Kuroko said, with mild disinterest.

"You mean that prince with whom all the girls are madly in love with?" Momoi asked, obviously she had heard of rumors, but her eyes are for Kuroko alone.

"Ha," Aomine shrugged. "All girls with big boobs have eyes on me alone." He's now sucking a blue popsicle that had been promised to him if he won.

"Oh well," Momoi said, ignoring Aomine and focusing once again to Kuroko, "I heard the prince is going to appear in the fireworks festival though."

"Ah." Kuroko said, "It would make the road much more crowded then."

"They say couple who watch the fireworks together will be together forever." Momoi cooed, looking at Kuroko.

"Meh, bunch of superstitions." Aomine commented.

"Seriously, you're so unromantic, Dai chan." Momoi angrily comments.

"I have to agree with you, Momoi san." Kuroko said, unexpectedly.

To be continued.

A.N.= This is still prologue, so its cut short. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

On the fireworks

Pairings: AoKise

Warnings: AU fic, BL

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters

The group huddled in a nearby bench under which the street lamp shone over it, the sound of cicadas in the summer was swallowed by the people who were happily chatting and the sellers who were busy advertising their stalls. The festival had took place at the summer, and every citizens had gathered to join. All of them were wearing yukatas, and were tired after playing all the game in the stalls. Aomine's family had had a takoyaki stall which had a lot of customers that he had been asked to help, to which he invited Momoi and Kuroko to assist him.

Having got 4 box of takoyaki as their commission for helping, Aomine half munched it, while complaining to Momoi and Kuroko, "So, why do we end up bringing that annoying red head here?" He pointed at Kagami in irritation; they had not got along well.

"Kagami kun is a friend." Kuroko flatly explained, licking a blue Popsicle he had bought from a nearby stall. He was wearing a thin black yukata with blue fishes running down on it. Momoi had squealed at how cute it is and how it suits Kuroko so well.

Kagami Taiga had come to the kingdom for two months and had become good friends with Kuroko. His skills in basketball were also admirable; enough to engage Aomine in the same level and piss him off. He didn't seem to care about Aomine's comment and continue to munch the takoyaki as well- he was pretty much a glutton, after all.

"I don't particularly mind, Dai-chan." Momoi said, supporting her crush. "He's Tetsu kun's friend." With her big bust and peach patterned kimono, Aomine would catch some guys flirting at her and checking her out, but one glare for him is enough to scare them off.

Aomine himself was muttering "che." and was wearing a dark blue kimono with no pattern. It was a simple yukata and easy to wear. Kagami, on the other hand had been eating non stop and Aomine hate to admit how he looked manlier than him in that dragon patterned yukata.

Kagami caught him glaring at his yukata and taunted Aomine, "Got a problem there, Ahomine?"

"Call me that and I'll feed your eyeballs to the birds." Aomine growled.

"Mou, Dai chan." Momoi pouts "You need to learn to take a joke, right Tetsu kun?" She had been smiling at Tetsu since they had first come.

"Kagami kun, Aomine kun." Kuroko's voice cuts through the tense situation, "Be nice to each other." The way he had looked so disinterested at their quarrel makes them both shut their mouth.

A torrent of squeals- to be precise came from the back of the street- the center of the attention hidden under the masses of the female community, the girls had been running rabidly to approach the prince. "KYAAAA! It's the prince! Prince Kise!"

"Our long awaited prince?" Aomine drawled, uninterested.

"I only have eyes for Tetsu kun alone." Momoi declared, as if she was afraid Kuroko would think otherwise.

"The prince, eh? Must be a wuss," Kagami commented as he took more takoyaki from the box.

"The road will be more crowded." Kuroko flatly observed.

xxx

Kise looked at the girls with a charming smile plastered in his face- he had gotten used to it. Whether it's the wild smothering girls from the village or the overly polite and hypocritical girls from the upper class- both of them belongs to a pretty much similar category to him. The secret of charming a woman is to listen to them and smile charmingly- or so his father had told him.

Some part of him longed to play around in the festival- it has been a long held tradition in the kingdom for the crown prince to mingle with the commoners in the festival- to extend to them the trust required for him to rule the country in the future. But it was still tiring; somewhere in the masses of women that surround him, he had lost Kasamatsu. A good thing, this is. Otherwise he would supervise him in everything he did.

_Maybe I'll get to meet the tanned player._ Kise smiled.

After satisfying each girl and saying to each of them that he's still too young to think of marriage yet, Kise walked his way to the shrine up in the mountain. He had wished to see it once and pray there, and if possible find a sense of piece where no one can find him.

The walk to the shrine was tiring as the road was steep, but Kise was quite athletic and quite skilled with jousting and riding horses. So his stamina would be enough to hold on. He had worn a golden yukata with two phoenixes which represented the symbol of his country, it was his favorite yukata.

_Could the tanned player be here too?_

"Maa, maa, if only I can play basketball…" Kise muttered.

"Basketball?" A voice came from behind him, a voice that sounds so deep and smooth.

Kise turned his back, he can't believe it. It's the tanned player he always watched, he had been following the blond haired prince for a while now- for some reason he himself can't explain. His heart skipped a bit when the tanned ball player smiled that same impish smile. "You… The tanned ball player."

"Ah, you're the blond boy who always watches us." Aomine grinned, "And I actually have a name, you know. Aomine Daiki, remember that."

"Aomine-" Kise likes the name, "chi."

"Whats that cchi on my name?" Aomine grumbled, and Kise felt as if he had known Aomine for a long time already.

"Ah, its nothing." Kise smiled, "Are you also enjoying the festival, Aominecchi?"

"Yeah, I kind of got lost too, from my pack." Aomine scratches his head, "And you seem interesting, so I just follow you."

"What are you," Kise laughed, "A stalker or something, Aominecchi?" He had not laughed freely for a long time now. It certainly felt refreshing to talk to someone so informally.

"Sheesh. And whats your name, blond haired guy?" Aomine asked, drawing a candy from his pocket. "Here, I'll give you this if you tell me."

"I'm Ryouta." Kise said, he did not want the other to know he is a prince and make him uncomfortable. For even this one day, he had wanted to try becoming a commoner and play with the tanned player.

"Ryou." Aomine repeated, as if certain that the nickname would stick forever. "Are you going to that temple up there?" Aomine looked up at the shrines that seem to be a couple of steps near.

"Yes." Kise points up at the shrine, "I want to pray there."

Aomine smirked, "What are you going to pray for, Ryou?"

"Frankly, I don't know…" Kise admitted, and grinned again. "Maybe I would pray so that one day I can play basketball with you, Aominecchi."

"I'll beat you senseless in basketball." Aomine grinned, "Are you ready for that?"

"Please go easy on me then." Kise said, happy that Aomine was beside him.

Aomine didn't know what it is about Kise that had made him wanted to follow the boy, truth be told he had seen Kise as he walked his way to the shrine and told Kuroko and the others that he was about to go to the toilet. He had not expected the way the blond boy is treating him so familiarly, as if they had been friends for years. Looking at Kise who had his eyes closed while praying at the shrine- a rundown statue of a phoenix goddess, his eyes were drawn towards the unexpectedly muscular lines on the fragile boy's body.

His hand reached Kise's pale, soft neck, which startled Kise as he stuttered, "Wha-whats the matter, Aominecchi?" A pink tinge covered his cheeks as he began to scold himself for being so fidgety and unprincelike.

"I found a leaf in your neck, Ryou." Aomine commented as he snickered when he saw Kise blushing, "What else do you think it might be?"

"A-ah," Kise changed the topic, "The fireworks will be here around this time, won't it?"

"Sure. Want to watch it together?" Aomine offered, trying to ignore Momoi speaking of her stupid superstition. She had been whiny about wanting to watch it together with Kuroko. _They say couple who watch the fireworks together will be together forever_

Kise looked at Aomine, a bit startled and unsteady, and then said, "Ah, but my friend would be searching for me already." Kasamatsu must have been worried about him, and a slight guilt seeped through his chest as he imagined his companion searching him in the throngs of people. Finally he complied with Aomine, he finds it very hard to refuse Aomine when he held his hand and brought him to the part of the ground where they could see it clearly.

"It won't be long from now," Aomine insisted, he didn't know why he had insisted but it had felt necessary- more so when Kise's eyes looked at him warmly and hopefully. He finds it funny when he saw the pale scarlet in Kise's ears when he squeezed the blond's hand, Kise would look down pretending that it hadn't happen and would look like a small white rabbit Aomine use to pet everyday.

xxx

Aomine didn't know which had happened first, whether it was the loud boom and the flowers blooming in the sky had startled him or Kise's warm, wet lips that suddenly proceed to touch his chastely.

xxx

Meanwhile Kasamatsu, who had given up in trying to find Kise was eating some popsicle in some random bench as he happily watches the fireworks in the sky.

At that time, no one had known what a terrible thing this night had been, and such a prelude to an inexorable tragedy/

A.N: I made it a bit longer, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Kise had run away from Aomine after that, leaving Aomine flabbergasted and in a loss for words. It was not that he never kissed anyone before- in fact he had kissed many girls before- girls with big boobs who chased him in the villages and even one or two noble girls. But somehow this kiss hadn't felt the same, it was passionate and forceful and yet painfully gentle at the same time. Aomine touched his lips with his finger while suddenly a voice jolted him from his thoughts.

"Dai chan!" Satsuki's voice rang loudly on his ears as she took his arm, "You missed the fireworks; we've been separated for a time! What, why are you looking so dazed? Have you met an apparition or something?"

Aomine smirked at that as he looked up at the sky, which was dark without any stars and the moon. Nothing was left from the fireworks that had blossomed so prettily in the sky. He muttered, "Yeah, perhaps I have."

Kagami and Kuroko soon joined them up in the shrine, while Momoi was saying excitedly to Kuroko, "Tetsu kun! Dai-chan has met a ghost! He's not scared, isn't that an improvement?"

Kuroko smiled at that as he remembered Aomine shivering under the bed after his parents told them a ghost story, and replied, "Yes, that's an improvement."

Kagami was snickering while saying, "What, that Ahomine is a scaredy cat?"

Aomine ignored them as he recalled the name of the guy who had kissed him, Ryouta, wasn't it?

Xxx

Kise had walked back to the castle smiling and met a thoroughly angry Kasamatsu in the way, who was scolding him, "Damn you, I've been searching everywhere for you, for all I know that brother of yours can send assassins to kill you."

Kise looked troubled for a while, before he tried to argue."Kasamatsucchi, as much as my brother Akashi would desire the throne, he won't try and kill me, won't he?"

"Many people do support him and he does have more spine than you. This makes me think of joining him actually, given that you loaf around without my guidance." Kasamatsu complained as he walked down the castle, leading Kise to his room.

"You won't do that, Kasamatsucchi." Kise walked swiftly to face his guardian while slipping his evil expression. His hands went to hold Kasamatsu's waist while he whispered to the other boy's ear- causing the other to blush, "After all, you're devoted to me, aren't you?"

Kasamatsu pushed him away while he watches Kise laughing his ass off, "Fuck you, Kise."

"Now, that isn't a language used to the prince right?" Kise drawled as he throws himself tiredly to his bed, "I've met someone incredibly interesting today." Kise's finger went to touch his lips as he recalled the other guy's name, Aominecchi. "Don't be jealous, Kasamatsucchi." He joked as he saw the other boy's face darkening.

"Like hell I am." The other boy spat on the floor, he walked to Kise's bed and pushed Kise's body with his hand on his neck, "And don't you dare joke like that with me again, you're younger than me."

Kise put his hands up as he laughed, "Fine, fine- release me."

To his surprise, Kasamatsu didn't and shoved his mouth to kiss him forcefully, shocking Kise. Since when had Kasamatsu gotten so strong? And the kiss was worst than what he had with the tanned ball player- that one was amazing, how their mouth had fit each others so wonderfully- as if it had been designed so. Compared to that kiss, Kasamatsu was just blindly trying to kiss and bit his inner mouth.

Gasping for air, Kise wiped his mouth as soon as he was released, "What the hell was that for, Katsamatsucchi? You finally can't hold down your lust for me?"

Kasamatsu looked down at him coldly before reaching for the door, "That's just to teach you, you young bratty prince."

xxx

"Prince Akashi." A green haired man kneeled on one knee to his prince. The son of a Duke, Midorima Shintarou happened to be Akashi's loyal guardian. "Your brother had made it safely home."

Akashi was sitting in a chair while playing with a blue marble on his hand, "Midorima, what do you think of my brother?"

"A whimsical young prince who had seen nothing of the world." Midorima replied, cringing slightly as he remembered the blond haired prince teasing him about his favorite teddy bear and glasses.

"I love him though," Akashi said, his eyes distant as he spoke, "But as much as I desired for him to look at me only, he just won't. That's when my love for him turned into intense hatred."

Midorima stayed silently at his position, his eyes covered with glasses and his true feelings about the matter unknown, "The girls all fall down their knees for him, and yet they don't interest him the slightest bit. Nor the throne. Even if I managed to grasp it, he would careless about the whole thing."

"What do you propose to do then, my prince?" Midorima asked, looking at Akashi's face- litted by the candle in the corner of the room, the mismatched eyes getting brighter in their hue as he walked and reached out his hand to touch Midorima's cheek gently.

"That, is for you to find out. My dear duke."

Xxx

Aomine had kissed three girls after that incident, simply because he was curious and frustrated. Running his hands through his hair, he sighed for the umpteenth time of the day. No matter where he searched, he could find no Ryouta in the town. Not even in the castle they had met. The girls had complied him smilingly when he went to pent out his frustration, after all, being Aomine Daiki's sex friend was a kind of a social status in the town.

"There he goes again." Momoi commented idly.

"What happened to Aomine-kun?" Kuroko finally asked. He was carefully eyeing the tanned basketball player. A quiet Aomine kun was odd enough, but the fact that he hadn't touched a basketball was the strangest of all.

"He won't tell me." Momoi pouted, "He had been that way since the firework," She suddenly gasped as if she had realized something, lowering her voice she whispered to Kuroko, "Could it be… he's really possessed by a ghost?"

Kagami meanwhile was bored and was going to Aomine's corner, kicking the other guy's feet. "Oi, Ahomine, lets play basketball, I'm bored."

Aomine continue to ignore Kagami while muttering something.

"What?" Kagami looked at the dead eyes of Aomine, "I can't hear you?"

"I'm telling you to fuck off!" Aomine yelled, much to the surprise of everyone in the vicinity. Then he lowered his voice while kicking a rock in the ground. "Leave me alone."

Xxx

Kise was fast asleep when Akashi entered his room; it was a safe thing since Kise is a heavy sleeper. Akashi sat at the edge of the bed, and touched Kise's blond hair softly. "Such beautiful golden hair." He muttered, his hands reaching to caress his brother's cheek. "You always ignore me. Brother."

Kise shifted his position a bit and as soon as Akashi is stooping down to kiss his brother's lips, a moan escaped his brother's mouth. "Ah! Aominecchi…"

Akashi's movement froze as he walked out of Kise's room in a haste, his red and gold eyes cold as he gave out his murderous aura. "Whoever this bastard Aomine is, I would kill him."

A.N : Some plot development. Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

The trappings of a spider

Warnings: AU fic, incest, BL

Pairings: Aomine x Kise, one sided Akashi x Kise, Akashi x Midorima

"Ne, Akashi." Kise pointed up to the sky, as they were together in the roof of the castle. The wind blew softly to his face, gently moving his golden hair. Akashi had been trailing him for a while now- not saying a single word, so Kise figure he'll show his little brother his favorite spot. "From here," he spreads his arm around, "we can see our whole kingdom. Isn't it amazing?"

Akashi was looking silently at the sight Kise was showing him. It is indeed breathtaking, the dark woods trailing deep into endless means, and the crystal clear river that flows from the mountain in the east. Their father had once told them that the mountain is a military base and a good ground for battle. But their country had been a peaceful one for years- with abundance in resources and satisfied people who are safe and contented in the country.

"Why." Akashi muttered, his mismatched eyes narrowing as the wind grew stronger and his hair turned messier. "Why did you show me this?"

Kise looked at him confused and grinned, "Because you always seem bored. You are still five, Akashi. You need to have more fun."

Akashi's eyes moved towards the yellowish patch of the land, "Ah, that's the honored land of our kingdom. Golden has always been the color of our kingdom, after all." While Kise's hair and eyes had been golden, Akashi had inherited their mother's scarlet hair and a single eye- the other being as golden as Kise's.

Akashi had hated his own mismatched eyes; he had people who spoke badly about it. They had talks that he's not his father's child- but a child conceived of an incestuous relationship between his mother and her brother. Nearing Akashi's birth, their mother- the most beautiful lady in the country had gone mad and paranoid to the extreme, even to the point that she scratches out her own face. The only thing that matters to her is her twin brother- who also had golden eyes and golden hair. Many had said he looks a bit like Kise, but that Kise was his father's son was never disputed.

Their mother had died giving birth to Akashi- much to Kise's and the King's grief. And her brother had gone to travel on his own and is rumored to be dead. Everybody had teased Akashi of the legality of his birth, but a single glare from him was enough to silence them all. The only one that was truly kind to him was Kise- who had always been the biggest figure in his life.

Kise smiled as he looked at his brother's serious expression- he is only five and yet he already seemed so thoughtful and cautious. He ruffled the messes in the scarlet bushes of a hair, "You know, Akashi, I think your eyes are super cool. The others are stupid not to realize it."

After that Akashi had to pretend he had some dusts in his eyes.

Xxx

"Why are you smiling my prince?" Midorima was standing beside Akashi's sofa, and was slightly perturbed when he saw the red haired prince smiling at himself.

"Nothing," Akashi said, "I was just recalling the reason why I love my brother so much." Sipping the coffee Midorima had made, he had to frown because of the bitter taste and added some blocks of sugar into it before saying, "Have you got the data I told you to gather?"

"Ah, yes." Midorima primly adjusted his glasses and the documents that were clipped with a bunny sticker- he had claimed it was his lucky item for the day. "Aomine Daiki, born in a well-off merchant family who had strong connections with the nobility- born on 31st August, he was born under the sign of Virgo with Leo cusp- which makes him more temperamental than the usually docile Virgos. He would do well to associate himself with people who are born under the cusps of-"

"I don't need to know all that." Akashi cuts him off, "Just tell me his weakness."

"His childhood friends- Satsuki Momoi, a Taurian, and Kuroko Tetsuya, an Aquarian were always with him. I figure they could be his weakness." Midorima said, slightly annoyed that he's interrupted. Even though astrology can be quite accurate in predicting things, Akashi wouldn't have any of it.

"That's good." Akashi remarked, taking another sip from his coffee- now remarkably sweeter. A smirk played in his lips as he said, "Like in shogi, I would always love to know my opponent's weaknesses. I don't like it when people play with my personal possessions."

"Will you attack him right away?" Midorima asks, Akashi was looking so sinisterly dangerous, that whatever he's planning couldn't have been a good thing.

"Of course not." Akashi calmly answers, "We would have to wait until the fruit is ripe before we pluck it, dear duke." Grabbing Midorima's hand, he went to put a chaste kiss on the other man's lips. "This is your present for helping me."

"Its my pleasure, Prince Akashi." Midorima bows, while a pink tinge colored his pale cheeks.

Xxx

It was enough – Kise decided as he decided to walk to the field alone, he can't stand it anymore, not meeting Aomine and the fierce longing in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Pairings: Kise x Aomine

Warnings: BL, AU fic

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Kise can't take it any longer- he's going to find a way to meet Aominecchi- or else he would go crazy. Half of it may be to satisfy the intense longing for the tanned player- and to recapture the moments at the firework incident, but another half was because he can't stand being in a lecture any longer. The royal tutor had been going on and on for hours, describing the landscapes of the land and the spots and bits of the land that were exceptionally fertile. He taught Kise of various ways to determine the country's economy and how to counter possible bankruptcy in the kingdom. Psychology was one of the subject he would taught Kise- he told Kise that all men has a hierarchy of needs, and that to be a good king, he need not only to sought for their physical health, but also the moral and psychological state of his men.

"Our Kingdom needs a strong ruler who won't falter even in the worst of conditions. The ruler should have a strong mind and a heart that truly care for his country. Prince Kise- you have that in you that make people genuinely care for you and would trust your guidance. In a king, that is very important. A king should have charisma that would make his people want to sacrifice his life for him." The royal tutor taught him- normally, Kise would enjoy some of his lessons, but at this point- he felt nothing but a restricted sense to enjoy the outdoors and if possible meet Aomine. The royal tutor is an old and tried scholar, specially recommended from his father- and ninety nine of age, with a beard that had swept the floor when he walked.

Looking at the ticking clock- Kise was almost convinced that the lecture would have gone forever. He could try and go to the bathroom for an excuse, but that would only add hours for his lecture.

"-a good Ruler should care for the common folks as he should be wary of the aspiring nobility. For the commoners are the building blocks and thus the foundation of the country. Thus the ruler should make it his mission to achieve good will from then and therefore-"

A mischievous idea popped on Kise's mind as he swiftly raised his hand to give a suggestion to his tutor.

"Exactly, sir! Maybe I should take the pains to visit the commoners once in a while, to create good will between them and their future ruler." Kise started with a charming smile, he had always been good in persuading people.

The tutor nodded thoughtfully for a while before saying, "You may be right, your majesty. However with the recent gang riots and bandits in the city, it might not be safe to undertake such a-"

"Oh, there's no cause for worry, sir. I will take Murasakibaracchi with me." Kise said. Murasakibara Atsushi is the strongest general in the kingdom- his name was feared across the land for his tremendous strength. Rumors had it that he alone was enough to take 100 armed soldiers. Besides, Murasakibara can be easily bribed with sweets- so he can be easily shooed away the moment Kise'll meet Aomine.

"And the king's permission-" The tutor continued, his face betraying a look of worry.

"I would talk to the king myself. Surely he'll be pleased that I'm learning first-hand the way to be a good and just ruler of the country." Kise smiled. "And I would put a word to the king at how open-minded and a considerate tutor you are."

When the tutor sighed, Kise knew he had his victory.

xxx

At the park where the group would usually hang out, Aomine was sleeping with his face covered with a book in the plank of a wood as Momoi, Kuroko and Kagami is chattering idly. They were talking about their favorite topic- basketball. The weather was nice as the sun shone brightly and hotly down the ground, but they're experiencing a very comfortable weather surrounding them- shadowed by a big tree under which they're sitting at. They were all in their daily outfits; Momoi was wearing a pink t-shirt and a short pant, while Kagami and Kuroko is wearing a matching black shirt specially produced by Kuroko's dad, who's a tailor by occupation. Aomine- on the other hand was wearing a blue t-shirt with green stripes on it and a black short.

While Aomine isn't an avid reader of books, just a moment ago- much to Kuroko's and Satsuki's surprise had insisted on borrowing a book from Satsuki, a girly novel with cliché stories- which now end up to cover Aomine's sleeping face.

A shout broke out as Kagami was in the middle of describing his newest move from the left side of the park, a girly squealing that had reminded them of when the prince had appeared in the fireworks. It had waked Aomine up and pisses him off as he demanded to know what the noise was all about.

"What the hell was that squealing?" He demanded, walking in strides towards the hordes of girls at the far edge of the park.

"Uh-oh." Momoi said, "They got Dai-chan in a bad mood."

Aomine immediately stopped as soon as he saw the center of their attention, the blond that he had been searching for for so long, the blond was dressed in a prince's cloth, with the crest of the country and the golden color that had symbolized the country's sigil. The blond had yet to notice him; he was busy asking the girls about a tanned basketball player while the purple haired man beside him was asking the girls about the nearest sweet shop.

Aomine suddenly felt very stupid for not realizing it before- Ryouta had been the prince. That did add up well in the equation, but a sinking feeling was felt in his stomach as he remembered of his outmost disdain for royalties and nobilities. All those doubts were erased as the golden eyes met his and looked at him happily, as if he was some treasure he was hoping to find.

"Aominecchi!" The prince called him happily- waving at him, ignoring the girls that were clinging to his arms.

"Ryou…" Aomine felt like hugging the prince abruptly but restrained himself as he added a sarcastic sentence, "I never thought you're the prince."

Aomine immediately regretted his own words as he saw a sad expression in Kise's face, as he looked down at the ground and mumbled an apology, "I'm sorry for not telling you."

Kagami, Momoi and Kuroko had walked closer to them as to see the center of the attention that had stopped Aomine from yelling angrily from disturbing his sleep. They never expected Aomine to look so flustered and happy and angry at the same time.

"Oi. Ahomine, what took you so-?" Kagami had started and then looked at the blond prince and the purple haired general. "You're the prince, aren't you?"

"I am," Kise said- still stealing glances to Aomine before answering, "Are you Aominecchi's friend?"

"No." Kagami's instantly replied- as if repelled by the notion that he may be Aomine's friend, "I'm his rival."

"Ne, Dai-chan." Momoi was asking a dazed Aomine, "Do you know the prince?"

Kise bristled in slight envy as he heard how she called Aomine, Dai-chan, could this person be Aomine's girlfriend? She was a very pretty girl, with busts that were large and a pretty complexion. Standing with Aomine, they could have been a very good-looking couple. Kise himself doesn't really notice that he was rambling to Aomine.

"Ah, I was walking through the city for a look-out. It's nothing special, you see. And I just happen to ask around for you, we've become friends right? If we hadn't, it's also fine, I like to go and assume I had made new friends, don't mind me." He had not notice that his own voice contained fear, it surprises him.

Aomine was looking at Kise when he talked- its faint but he notices the fear in the tone and the slight tremble in the prince's face and the pale complexion and that plump, pink lips that had kissed- But there's too much people here.

"Aominecchi?" The prince asked, his voice quivering as he called his name. With the lips that-

Aomine took Kise's hand suddenly and abruptly took him away from the crowd and brought him to walk away, Murasakibara hadn't really mind since it gave him an excuse to go to the nearby candy store, while Kuroko remarked, "So that's what a horny Aomine kun looked like." Earning squeals and gasps from Momoi and a disgusted choke from Kagami. All the girls sighed in disappointment as their prince was taken away.

Xxx

"Aominecchi." Kise pants as they ran together to the road, away from the crowds. Aomine had not spoken a single word but had run without stopping, his eyes unreadable. As soon as they reached a river- Aomine went to the insides of the bridge, a covered place where there is no one in the vicinity.

Aomine had stopped there, his eyes looking at Kise as if to appreciate him for the first time. His eyes staring intently at the lines under Kise's neck. "Aominecchi." Kise called him again, curious golden eyes intently watching his movements.

"Ryou." Aomine said, as Kise legs buckled down in exhaustion- then the prince had laughed a refreshing laugh.

"I thought you're angry." Kise remarked, after he finished laughing.

"Why should I be?" Aomine asked, smirking in amusement as he sat face-to-face to the tired prince.

"I don't know." Kise admitted. "You just ignored me, so I thought-"

Aomine laughed a free laugh as he spread his lanky body on the grasses, and looked at Kise. "You are an odd prince." Aomine trailed on- his blue eyes staring at the brown spots in the old pipes under the bridges, "You know what, I never liked nobles, and most of them are just some pompous pussies that hide under their authority. I never knew you're the prince, but somehow even that doesn't matter anymore."

"I never liked being the prince either," Kise spoke confidentially and grinning as he rested his body on the grayish wall- looking thoughtful as he added, "I always envy you for playing so freely in the field."

"Is that why did you kiss me?" Aomine smirked, feeling blunter as he became more comfortable with the newly identified prince.

"N-no, It, it just felt right, at that time." Kise's golden eyes flickered away as he shifted his head as if afraid to see Aomine's reaction, his pale neck betraying the scarlet that crept into his cheeks as he spoke the words. "Are you disgusted?"

Aomine's rough hands was sorely tempted to seize Kise's body to push him down below him, an instinct to which he complies- their eyes meeting each other as Aomine forced a kiss onto Kise's lips- there was no resistance on the prince part, and the complete surrender that the blond gives only tempt Aomine to trail his kiss down the prince's neck.

"A-Aominecchi." Kise gasped, panting for air as his face went scarlet again, his voice trembling as he said, "S-stop. I'm sensitive at the neck."

"It felt right to kiss you too." Aomine whispered as he bit Kise's ear, earning a moan from Kise. "What, I never knew you're sensitive at the ear too."

"Ao-minecchi." Kise gave him a pleading look as Aomine began to lick his neck mercilessly. "I-I think I'm falling for you."

"You have already." Aomine rebuked as Kise hugged him tightly. "Hey, that's unfair. Now I can't do anything."

The prince gave him a sneaky grin before whispering to Aomine's ear, "My brother will kill the both of us if you did something to me." As if nothing had happened, he buried his head like a cat on Aomine's broad chest while Aomine looked confused at the statement.

AN = Please read and review :D


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings = AU, boy's love, possessive Akashi, rating's may change

Pairings = AoKise, some AkaKise, AkaMido, very faint KasaKise

Disclaimer = I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

When things started changing

Kise fondly watched Aomine's face, the gaunt lines in the tanned man's face and the protruding cheek bones that seem to protrude more when he's laughing. Aomine had looked a little irritated at the mention of Kise's brother in the middle of their conversation. Growling- after a moment of silence between them, he spoke with determination, "I don't care. I want you; your brother had nothing to do with this."

_If only you knew what my brother is like_. Kise thought. Unbuttoning his own clothes, he sighed, perhaps this is the only way to show Aomine the truth. Even though they just met, he doesn't like keeping Aomine in the dark. Under the miffed light from the reflected broken glasses under the bridge, Aomine saw for the first time the purple bruises on Kise's well-formed body.

Looking at Kise with confusion, Aomine opened his mouth to speak, though he was cut mid-way by Kise, "This, Aomine kun is what my brother do to me every night, thinking I'm asleep." Kise admitted- his eyes pained as he showed his weakness, "At first it was a chaste kiss, a simple sloppy kiss in the lips to show brotherly love. I had let it slipped. But ever since he reached puberty, the kiss deepens and became more passionate. Truth be told, I'm very scared. I can't go against him." Kise's eyes flickered to saw his own bruises, something's wrong, Akashi is never that careless to leave traces, and could it be, he knew about Aomine?! The thought chilled Kise.

"That's sick!" Aomine barked- his feelings a mixture of disgust and jealousy, his hands punching the nearby wall, "You should tell your father about this and have him punished, or I'll kill him myself!"

Kise smiled in disappointment- he traced his fingers on the muddy soil. "The whole castle knows. Akashi's influence is far too great. All the generals are under his command- even Murasakibaracchi. Not to mention the nobles are also afraid of him, there's only one way- Aominecchi. But I'm such a weak person, to be ruled so powerlessly by my own younger brother- that I don't dare to go against his wish."

Kise spread his hands- pointlessly breaking the twigs on the ground as he stomped one. "Disgusting, isn't it?" He spoke, not daring to look at Aomine. He was afraid at how Aomine would react- he himself was disgusted at how weak he was. How many days had he longed to run from the castle- to escape the brother that had once been so dear to him, how many days had he longed to meet someone like Aomine- but no, he can't get Aomine involved in this farce.

Aomine hugged Kise as he said in a gentleness that merged with rage- his lips on Kise's chest, "You're not disgusting- Ryou, hell even I can understand why he would want you!"

"Aominecchi-" Kise looked up at him, surprised. Aomine was looking away from him- his face blushing a bit as he admitted his desire, Kise gave him a cat-like grin as soon as he have Aomine's approval, "You don't want me as much as I would have wanted you."

Aomine was a work of art- the tanned lines on his muscle that moved so skillfully and superbly when he played basketball- that was what had attracted Kise in the first place. The way he would act with such a proud arrogance to show that nothing could ever beat him- Aomine had the power and confidence of winning- something Kise had never had. Kise remembered of dreaming dreams of Aomine ever since he first saw him- they were friends in the dreams- playing basketball together as Aomine would joke with him and teach him how to play. Aomine is the friend he longed to have in the secluded world of an ignorant prince- although somewhere in the way, he had wanted them to be more than friends. The trails of sweat that bathed Aomine's body everyday aroused him greatly, those dark callous hands that would travel above his in his body and the hungry lips that would trail kisses upon him. Maybe it was that subconscious desire that had led Kise to kiss Aomine on the fireworks. Maybe he simply didn't want Aomine to forget him.

"You know, Aominecchi. I dreamed of you every night- Akashi would touch me but it would only make me long for you- much much more than I've ever felt." Kise spoke, his voice seductive as he whispered on Aomine's ears- as the hands tighten around his waist. God, Aomine's smell was intoxicating at most. "It's the first time I have felt so- this unbearable desire that makes me feels so tortured. You're the only one who's able to make me feel so… And yet, I couldn't have you because it would kill you." Kise ended the words cryptically, "it's not only Akashi- there's another reason why he's so protective of me and that I can't have you. But I can't tell you now, it would be-"

"Prince Kise-chin." A bored voice drawled on their back- a very bored Murasakibara looking at them emotionlessly. "Time's up."

As if on a compulsion but reluctant to let go- Kise smiled airily at Aomine and let go, "I'm sorry, Aominecchi. Some other time." Their fingers bristled on each other as Aomine watched the prince go in pain- his heart felt constricted in an odd manner- "You'll come visit me next time, right?" Aomine asked hopefully, his fingers seizing the prince's.

Kise gave him a peck before saying, "I will, for both our sake's." His eyes was tortured for a while before he pasted a cheerful smile and trailed behind the purple haired general- who was already walking away from the scene.

-0-

The walk to the castle was silent except for Kise's thoughtful face and Murasakibara's munching of his newly bought candies. "Murasakibaracchi." Kise started, as he hold the other's shirt before they went too close to the castle. "Please."

"Five bags of candies." Murasakibara said, as he opened a new pack of candies.

"Of course." Kise said, "But promise me you won't tell Akashi."

"Ten bags of candies." Murasakibara said his bargain increasing.

"Fifty bags of candies. And you won't breathe a single word of this to Akashi." Kise said, anything to please the general.

"Deal." Murasakibara smiled before heading inside the castle.

-0-

"Ah, brother." Akashi was waiting in his room- the red head relaxing calmly on Kise's sofa. "How was the trip?" He rose to hug Kise and kiss his cheek, his hand trailing possessively on Kise's waist.

"It was fine, Akashi-" Kise said, a smile forcing its way to its lips.

"I missed you a lot, you know." Akashi said, grinning excitedly as he stroke Kise's cheek lovingly, "Maybe I should do something to this brother complex of mine, its torturing me a lot. You won't play with me any longer."

Kise would kiss Akashi's cheek- half to appease him and to sate the desire of the boy, it wasn't that he hates Akashi; in fact he loves his little brother dearly, except it doesn't make him felt any desire for his brother. And, kissing your brother would have been pretty sick- not that Akashi would understand.

"Akashi- how was your day?" Kise asked, trying to have a normal brotherly conversation as he sat at his bed, while Akashi would sit beside him.

"Without you it was very boring." Akashi blatantly admits- his eyes glinting dangerously as a smirk formed in his lips, "However- I found some interesting information lately." His gaze bore pointedly at his brother.

"W-what information, Akashi?" Kise's voice wavered as he tried to ask, little did he knew that Akashi was planning his love's demise.

Author's notes = Argh, I'm in dilemma. Would you guys like it if this fic became M-rated?


	7. Chapter 7

Pairings = Akashi x Kise

Warnings= Non con, sexual activities, M-rated, AU fic, BL, incestuous sex

Disclaimer= I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

Author's notes= My first attempt in lemon. So it may be bad, whatever.

-0-0-

"Akashi-" Kise was about to move away from Akashi when suddenly Akashi pushed him to the bed- the mismatched eyes glinting sadistically, "W-What are you doing?" Akashi shouldn't have been so frontal; he had never been so before- it should have been a secret only Akashi knew, and that Kise should never know- just something that shouldn't have gotten too far. What have exactly changed? The walls had been closing into them as Akashi worded the words he had very dreaded to hear.

"I love you, brother." A snicker, a tired laugh. Akashi was circling his bed like a hungry predator, he was carrying a rope- what is it for?

"Why don't you understand?"

Before Kise could even answer though, Akashi shoved his tongue forcefully inside of Kise's mouth- something that makes Kise's head dizzy as his head made an impact to the bed, his teeth drawing blood from Kise's gums, biting Kise's tongue without a period of hesitation. Tears began to flow from Kise's eyes as he dug his nails to Akashi's shoulder; the pain was too hard from him to bear.

"T-that hurts, Akashi!" Kise moaned between the suffocation of the extremely possessive kiss, Akashi's fingers was pinning him to the bed, tying his arms with the rope as Kise tried to break free. "Uuungh. Akashi, stop- why?" Kise asked, his eyes filled with the fear as his hands tried to move.

"You'll make marks if you try to move, my sweet darling brother." Akashi warned gently- as if Kise had never spoken, his hands unbuttoning Kise's princely clothing with his bare hands- revealing the golden body of his brother, his tongue moving to suck the pink nipples that were so aroused, "Ah, this sweet thing. I never got to did this with our mother, brother, will you allow me to?"

"Nnngh- Aanh. Akashi- p-please stop!" Kise begged, as Akashi sucked his nipple with force, his teeth touching the sensitive skin on Kise's nipple and the tongue moving around it and sucking it completely- sucking it as if it was a lollipop candy- Kise can't help but moan in an aroused manner, "Aarngh. A-Akashi, Please!"

The moment Akashi stopped; Kise would huff in relief and a lingering sense of reluctance to let go of the warm tongue on his nipple- when exactly did his baby brother learn all this? But this was not all. Kneeling before the bed tied Kise, Akashi opened Kise's tight pants, his smirk growing more satisfied at the sight of his brother's hardness and the wetness that surrounds the pink- colored cock.

"I love you brother." Akashi whispered as he kissed his brother's sensitive cock- the member reacting violently as Kise began to tremble and cry, "Akashi- please- I'm begging you, don't." Kise's begging only served to increase his arousal, kissing the areas between the hardened cock to torture his brother further, he continued to say, "I love you so much that I'm going crazy."

"We're brothers and we're both males, Akashi!" Kise shouts despite the hardness that had grown too painful to bear. He was such a hypocrite- even in such a moment; he was thinking that had it been Aomine who had been licking him, he wouldn't mind at all.

"Who's Aomine?" Akashi threatened as he licks Kise's dick, now wet and trembling. "Move or reject me and I'll kill him."

"A-Aominecchi has nothing to do with," Kise moaned with fear between the words, Akashi was sucking his dick, "Please, he had nothing to do with- nnnnnnnngh-!"

Akashi was sucking it as violently as possible, his teeth brushing painfully with Kise's sensitive dicks, earning moans from Kise that verges from pleasure and pain, this was much better than sucking Kise's nipples and the moans were very pleasurable to hear- to have his brother pinned beneath him, to suck the wetness from his brother's dick, the semen that flowed down his mouth and swallowing his brother's future kids, all into him-

Anything that reminds him of his brother pleases him, anything that was his brother's is his- his brother is his property, the only thing in this world he cares about, the strong voice of his brother's moans went through his head as it brings him back to the present, "Akashi- I'm gonna come!" The lust in his brother's voice was unmistakable, that Aomine guy hadn't touch his brother- he's sure of it.

That guy would be useful for a bargaining chip.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaanh! Nngh- Aka-" Kise moaned in pleasure, the hips moving upwards as the dick thrusts itself upwards and releasing even more semen in Akashi's mouth. "shii-"

His name seem to sound so sexy in his brother's voice, now calm and satisfied- Kise looks oddly brightened as Akashi would let his brother's head rest on his chest, kissing the messes of golden hair, he released the rope tying his brothers hands- the marks distinct in his brother's pale as his brother moaned his name in a dazed moment- burying his face while holding to Akashi tremblingly, "Akashi."

"Please, Akashi." Kise whispered, Akashi's arms holding him tightly as a happy emotion washed his expression- did his brother love him too? "I'll do anything for you- just don't get Aominecchi to this."

"I can't do it." Akashi said, feeling a little disappointed and angry that his brother is still hung up on the other man- kissing Kise's cheek, "He touched you, didn't he?"

"He didn't," Kise spoke, his eyes teary as he spoke- his fingers touching Akashi's face, "He didn't, so please leave him alone."

His mood ruined and his arousal increased with his brother's denial of the obvious nature, "I would if you won't meet him again and obey my commands. You're mine." Akashi was staring at the pale- frightened face of his pretty brother, anyone who touches him he will kill. "Suck my dick, brother, you make me hard too- or maybe did you say you'll do anything?"

"I-I'll do anything." Kise repeated; intent on protecting Aomine from Akashi's grasp.

Without hesitation Akashi pushed a finger down his brother's ass- the supple ass that no one had yet touched, the sacred area which Akashi won't let anyone to have. "Hurts- Akashi!" Kise moans, while Akashi kept mechanically pulling his fingers in and out the hole.

Akashi smiled while he said, "That's how much it hurts me when you talk about that man, brother." A sad emotion whiffed on his chest, but he ignores it and continues to thrust further. Sadness paling over the rage that took over him.

"There's always a first thing for everything, however."

Two fingers had entered the whole, it was wet enough for Akashi to enter- Kise was struggling pointlessly, sweat covering his body as he was shouting as loudly as he can. To no avail, no guards would dare to defy Akashi.

"Aka-Akashii! Agggggggh!" Kise felt a blackout on his eyes as he felt violent thrusts on his back- rhythmic and violent, until suddenly Akashi's dick swallowed his ass hole, Akashi was now moaning too, "Brother- you're… tight, I love you. I love you."

The first penetration wasn't any less hard than the second- a series of fireworks exploding inside Kise's ass. Yet the only thing he could think about is Aomine, Aomine playing with his tanned body- Aomine laying down sexily in the sand, Aomine with his dick penetrating him right now- and that Aomine would be safe from his brother. Yet Kise tried to scream his brother's name as his brother would come inside him, "Akashi! Akashi! Argh! Stop, please!"

Akashi wasn't listening to him- he was too busy enjoying the fact that his brother was beneath him and that his dick was inside his brother- now they can completely become one.

The sound of his brother's agony makes him happy and pained at the same time.

But the deed was done.

A.N= first epic attempt at lemon. Please tell me how I did and how I can improve.


	8. Chapter 8

Kise felt the water sizzles down his body- the wet liquid dripping down to wash his whole body- he rubs roughly the spot where Akashi's lips kissed it- as if in denial to they memory that burned through his mind, but he knew the dirty feeling won't go away. He rubs the skin till it went red and blotchy- laughing at the irony while he realized sobs were breaking through his lungs, his legs flailed to touch the cold metal of the marble, yes the chill that touched his skin befits his defiled body well.

_Where did it all go wrong?_

He closed his eyes and remembered as Akashi's hands gently tracing lines circling his hardened member- which instantly sending a shiver down his spine, his heart trying not to beat loudly at the sensual pleasure that betrays his conscience.

Again and again, he needs to remind himself that Akashi is his brother, that it was wrong, but the desire in his body disgusts him.

_Now I am no longer fit to touch Aominecchi, then why do I live?_

Touching his tear stained face he felt like silently demanding to his reflection in the mirror when this all will end and the thing that he have plunged himself onto- his body was covered with rope marks and trails of kisses. How horribly ironic is it. That his younger brother shall hold such an upper hand above him, it's shameful in a way. His brother said he loves him, but wasn't love supposed to be all giving, wishing the other to be happier than your own self- wasn't love supposed to comfort, not to harm? Such lustful emotion can't be love, not one so selfish and dirty and fucked up.

Kise felt like some huge hypocrite suddenly.

If desire can't be love, then he also didn't love Aomine- was there really such a thing like divine love- the one that doesn't wish for possession? He decided he no longer cares.

_Two types of love, Eros and Agape. The love that consumes and the love that nurtures. The one that takes and gives._

A voice lingered outside the door- "Brother, are you done?" Akashi sounds a little bit worried, tempting Kise to feel a little cruel. His little brother whom he used to love now has turned to his worst enemy- but powerless to do anything, a malicious idea shoved itself down his narrow mind.

With a swift moment, he broke the mirror into pieces- ignoring the pain as the pieces embedded itself to his bare wrist, it was the only possible way to hurt his brother- the only piece he hold against him, as he sliced his wrist, the blood pooled over his fingers and he knew it was worth it.

When Akashi's face look so broken and worried, and the empty vacant look in that face, Kise decided that his brother was hurt enough.

"Someone, someone, doctor help!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The shattered glass

His head is spinning- Kise gripped the sheet of his bed as he rose up abruptly.

Where was he, as he tried to think, his mind hurt more. His clothing was covered with sweat, and he shudders in realization as he saw a red bob of hair at the edge of the bed. His chest clenched- Akashi. So his plan had failed.

Tears slid down his cheeks- he is not dead.

Akashi was gripping his hand- powerfully, even in his sleep. His dear little brother, looking so innocent and loving in his sleep.

A voice resounded from the door- it sounded relieved and reproaching at the same time. The voice belongs to no other than Kasamatsu.

"God- you're awake. Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused us?! Imagine how I felt that time- when Prince Akashi suddenly informed me you have tried to kill yourself. Damn you- Kise Ryouta, I never thought you're such a coward, and you're the crown prince!"

Kise did not reply, he did not know what to reply. Everything just becomes so messy. Aomine, he wants to see Aomine. The next statement- however did make him felt a bit guilty.

"You don't know how much Prince Akashi worries about you- he hadn't eaten, hadn't slept until today. And you've been sleeping for 3 weeks. We are already accepting the fact that you won't wake up- but hell." Kasamatsu buried his face on his fingers, he was frustrated, "Akashi never gave up on you."

Kise's fingers instinctively crept up to Akashi's hair- what have he done? He had gone thus far to spite his brother, but he never really considered Akashi's feelings. Akashi's body moved a little- he is awake now- most likely from the entire ruckus Kasamatsu had produced.

When he saw that Kise was awake, it seemed like nothing else does matter to him- "Brother, you're alive. Thank God." His lips rose to meet Kise's into a passionate kiss- full of anger, grief and betrayal. "If you had died, I don't know what I would do. Damn."

"Aka-shi." Kise spoke, his voice felt raspy and scratching.

"Did I force you too much?" Akashi's voice was pleading, "Did I hurt you that much, brother? I'm sorry."

Akashi cradled Kise into his chest- and Kise find his sobs getting more and more unbearable.

"If you leave me- I'll die too, brother. I love you- it makes me lose control. Do you have any idea- brother, to what extent I do love you?"

"I'm sorry, Akashi." Kise finds himself weakly murmuring.

"You're sorry because you don't love me, you're sorry because you're trying to leave me? You don't need to be sorry. It's entirely my fault. I wonder- if we can start, from the very beginning? I promise I would not hurt you, I promise I won't do that again to you, force you to do the thing you don't want to do. I've never begged anyone my whole life- but here I am, begging you, to give me a chance."

Kise dimly felt as if he was watching his brother's soul collapse in front of him, sympathy surged into him as he saw Akashi crying before him, and his cheeks that had gotten paler and the dark rings beneath his eyes. Was he really such a selfish being- why in hell would he choose Aomine- who might as well be a complete stranger who just happen to strike his odd fancy over the brother whom he had grown up with- the brother who had loved him with all his heart?

He should do the right thing. This should feel right, shouldn't it?

"Akashi- I will try, we'll patch up things. I'll try to love you and forget Aomine." The words came painfully from his throat, but he had decided it.

"Brother." Akashi hugged him- nuzzling his neck while kissing it deeply. "You don't have to do that, if its so hard for you. Right now- its enough for me, the fact that you're alive and breathing."

"No, I have to. I've been so indecisive. I can't let you- my little brother- takes all the action, can I?" Kise fake smiled, as he rubbed his brother's hair.

Akashi, Aomine.

"With all due respect, princes." Kasamatsu cleared his throat as he folded his hands. "I'm glad both of you had decided to make up. And prince Kise- there's a man waiting on the palace room- he has blue hair, and he had been waiting for you for 5 days now. No matter what we do, we won't be able to put him out. His name is Aomine Daiki."

Kise felt his blood freeze at the same time- and Akashi's grip on him become even tighter.

Yes- a perfect time to declare his resolution.

"You don't have to do it now, brother." Akashi said softly. His eyes were filled with guilt- and yet there was also satisfaction in those golden eyes.

" I have to." Kise said. "Kasamatsu, let him inside."


	10. Chapter 10

There were times when Midorima thinks that he's like a shadow- no, more like a cowardly snail- who does not dare to touch his object of desire for fear of getting hurt. Because the one he did want to touch were covered in the plethora of thorns. He once believed that roses are beautiful because it has thorns- because the pain itself was beautiful. Yet- for the love of roses- he felt numb when he saw Akashi's depressed face- he felt as if his life-force had been sucked with it, leaving him nothing but an excuse of an empty shell.

He's not stupid enough to see- that Akashi would never looked at him with so much longing, that no matter how much he tried, those eyes would never became so empty because of him.

And Akashi's pain was not beautiful, it was divine. Divine because its crushing him inside. Divine because it was something that could not be caused by him.

His lips had felt the salty taste of metal when Akashi had forced Kise to sleep with him, and- he didn't know whether it was blood or tears that had caused it to be so salty.

But more than Akashi's pain- more than the way his eyes would lost its valor when he's depressed- was the beauty of Akashi's smile.

So unbearably dazzling it is that he felt he could die happy seeing it.

And maybe because it was also something that doesn't belong to him.

So when Kise- Akashi's brother whom he hated- started saying that he would give Akashi a chance- Midorima didn't know if his smile was genuine. Because Akashi is smiling and Midorima is trying to burn it in his mind.

It was a smile that could never be directed to him.

* * *

Aomine saw the way Kise looked so thin and worn- the way he seemed to age considerably for the time they had been separated, and he felt the urge to hug those slender body in his arms, with a bone-crushing squeeze and a promise that he would never let go.

But the golden eyed prince was staring at him- his face deadpan. The golden eyes not fluttering anywhere- yet he can spot the pain even from where he stands.

"Aominecch- Aomine san." The correction of the name bothers him, but not as much as how Kise says it. "I'm sorry- it was just a game."

"Huh?"

"The whole thing. I just want to play around." A laugh- ringing false on his ears. "I'm glad it didn't get too far. Or it would have been troublesome."

"Ryou...ta?" Aomine seriously feel like shaking the blond's body- raking him to consciousness. But then Kise bit his lips.

Was it doubt? But it was gone in a fraction of second- as soon as he blinked, it disappeared.

"Please don't call me by my name anymore." It was a stranger's voice- hollow and strong.

From the corner of the room- someone was watching. It was a redheaded man with eyes of alternating color- golden at the left and red at the right- the person was small- yet his presence seemed to dominate the whole room. Those eyes were staring at him- full of hatred and a sense of satisfaction.

The trigger suddenly started to click something in his mind.

He laughed- a laugh of relief and soberity. "So that's how it is? I get it."

Kise glared at him, yet his voice seemed to falter a bit. "That's good." A ring of regret and caution.

"Sure, sure. I am also playing around too. A fun game, isn't it? My prince?"

The hurt was apparent no matter how much Kise tried to conceal it. It's much too obvious.

"Yes." All remnants of a smile was gone from the lips he once kissed. "It was quite fun, Aomine san. Now's the time to end this."

"Oh, I don't really mind." Aomine shrugged. But inside the anger crept inside him- fine, if this is how you want to play it- you red-headed sly bastard. Ryouta is mine and mine alone. "Can I have one last kiss though? For auld lang syne? The fireworks resounding in our ears- that one was memorable wasn't it?"

That's when his suspicions was confirmed. Golden eyes flickered- to the pair of scarlet and golden. The question hangs in the room whose aura began to darken.

And when the red-headed nods, Aomine slid his tongue inside Kise's mouth- that's when he knew that Kise- despite everything he said still loves him. Because he looked as if he had just seen fireworks.

"A-ao-" Aomine wanted to kiss him again- but they need to wait till the next time. So he whispered,

"Goodbye." When what he means is- "You're mine."

* * *

Akashi was filled with murderous instinct- how dare that commoner touch his brother. Kise had not said anything ever since Aomine's left the room.

"Its done." Kise said-tired. "What you wanted, Akashi."

Yes, its done. But why isn't he happy?

"Brother, thank you. I love you." He said, he felt no guilt- but unease was climbing up his heart.

"I love you too." Kise said, Akashi never knew love could feel so empty.

Akashi leaves the room and tried to not hear the sobbing that emanated from the room. Hitting the wall- his rage unexpressed- he thought- why does he feel this empty? Because his brother never loved him?

Then Midorima appeared. And suddenly he felt like laughing aloud.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Alright, I admit it. I love the AkashixMidorima pairing. If you happen to dislike them. Feel free to skip that part. Heheheh. Anyways- thanks for the loads of reviews (Blank Angel actually reviewed it from chapter 1-10. Thanks for the boost of ten reviews). I'm very happy.. I'm glad people are still following this story. More reviews, faster updates. :D.

* * *

Akashi personally felt like laughing aloud- because, in front of him, Midorima wore an expression like a dog that had just been kicked by its owner, some overgrown mutt lying drenched waiting for his master. That's not right- he thought- I'm the one who's supposed to assume that kind of expression, I'm the one who just got my heart spurned- I'm the one suffering from an unrequited love. But I'm the one who felt hollow inside- and he's the one who's wearing that expression.

"Shintarou." He called him, and Midorima looked up at him- hesitant and expectant. Almost like a little puppy. "You looked like a tortured puppy. Are you sad for me?" Akashi felt a smirk twisting up his lips as Midorima hides his eyes behind his glasses. He wondered how he does that- that convenient move of pretentious obviousness.

"I'm just sorry I could not be of more service." The young duke used to have his pride intact, until he met Akashi. This was the man he had decided he would pledge his life for- perhaps forever. "Prince Akashi."

Akashi's heart warmed when he saw the duke was still pretending- it was clear to see that he's passionately devoted to him, almost obvious from the gaze he was giving him. He has always been fond of his loyal duke, after all. He was so fun to play with- and the pain that always seemed to gleam behind those eyes gives him a kind of sanction. Of what kind he knew not.

"What are you saying, Shintarou?" Akashi touched the other's man chest, feeling it with his palm. Thump. Thump. Thump.

The resonance of a living being, fast and secure- almost like an irregular beat of love.

"This is going according to my plan. My brother had awoken from his slumber, that filthy commoner had been chased away. I'm happy right now." He smiled- he's supposed to smile, right?

"As you wish. As long as that pleases you." Akashi loved it- how the voice would be so monotone when the eyes were so pained, and eyes were the windows of the soul. "If you would excuse me then-" Midorima turned to leave, but Akashi gripped his wrist. But it was not his steely hold that had made Midorima stay- it was the invisible chains that connected them both together.

"I won't allow you to leave." You're to keep me company. Misery loves company, Shintarou. You're also breaking your heart, so let us break your heart instead of mine. Let us let you feel that pain in you- to compensate for this hollowness in my chest.

"Then I shall stay." Midorima replied. I shall stay, if my pain will do you good. Because I will die for your sake, as soon as you asked for it.

Akashi embraced Midorima- and they both know it was not an embrace for comfort- rather it was the embrace of a grim reaper about to reap one's soul- leading one gently to a false security- like the talons of a doting mother who's about to poison her beloved child. Feel my pain- Shintarou- feel it for me.

Akashi stroked Midorima's cheek as he murmured against his chest. Feeling the thump thump thump of his heart- waiting to hear the words resonates from inside Midorima- and the bullet was lodged.

"You're warm Shintarou. Very warm." Body grown rigid. "My brother's warm too." A soft laugh.

"If only- I could love you like I love my brother. Sadly, that's impossible."

Midorima accepted the emotional beating like a man- he didn't tremble, even though Akashi could hear his heart break from inside his chest. His eyes were stinging and his throat felt like he was being choked. But he kept himself quiet- because this is how he's going to love Akashi- by accepting his pain.

"I can't love you. Just like he can't love me." So this is my revenge. Akashi felt excitement as he waited for the inevitable tears to flow. But it didn't.

Instead, Midorima simply said- achingly and with a smile- something Akashi would never have done. "I understand." But I'll still be with you.

It almost sounded sincere. And it only makes Akashi more hollow.

* * *

Kise used to think that its impossible to love someone this deeply- he never knew it could be so suffocating and torturing. And somewhere in the way- he had taken it for granted when people claims they love him. Now, almost like his last resort to keep living- Kise tried to remember the past few seconds- the kiss that had weaken his resolve. Aomine always had that in him to reduce his legs to jelly- and his determination into doubt. He swept his heart like a wind- almost without trying. For auld lang syne- he remembered the cheeky tone of the tanned man he adored. For auld lang syne.

Had their thing really been that of the past?

Was it really a fling, a game- something you can easily forget?

His heart ached as he thought about it. Aomine. He longed for him. But he can't hurt Akashi- Akashi who also loves him whole-heartedly.

Kasamatsu entered the room, and Kise just realized his presence when he let out a laugh.

"What the hell, Kise? You looked like a heartbroken princess." But Kasamatsu's eyes was oddly gentle, almost pitying. "You love that tanned guy right? He's the one you've always mooned on from the tower- he's the one you had always watched smiling- like some sick idiot."

"Yes." Kise said, it almost seemed like nothing matter anymore.

"Do you love him?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Yes." Kise said, wondering why its so easy to say it. I love Aominecchi. More than anyone else in this world. I would even die for him. But I could not keep hurting people with my own selfish decisions.

If love is so troublesome he wondered whether it would be better if he had not fallen at the first place.

If only love was something he could easily control.

Kasamatsu slapped the back of his head. "It sure doesn't seem like you to look so listless."

"I'm sorry."

"Your sorry won't cut it, your highness." He lets out a sigh- a dramatic one. "I wonder why girls kept chasing you- and now guys are also chasing you. Quite the popular one, aren't you?" Kasamatsu must admit that Kise is attractive- and he had been tempted to bed him quite many times- but with suitors like Aomine and Akashi, things doesn't seem that attractive anymore.

"Here." Kasamatsu gave a letter to Kise. Kise looked at it.

"What's this?"

"Something that would bring you back to normal. The moronic, carefree prince."

Kise grumbles a bit, a pout in his lips. "I'm not moronic." But his lips were silenced as soon as he saw the name of the sender. Aomine Daiki.

The letter was quite abrupt and the handwriting wasn't that pretty- but it was enough for Kise to brace up and keep living.

'I love you, Ryouta. Let's beat your brother up. Be the king of the land. -Aominecchi.'

The words instilled something inside him- almost like a splash of soberity.

That's right, he can not be the damsel in distress any longer. A new resolve strengthen in his heart. I'm the one who's going to decide my own future- tears aren't going to cut it, cowardly moves aren't going to save him. He need to come to term with himself.

He took a long breath and let it out. From this point on, he's going to assume the right face to be the king of a country.


End file.
